


Jessica Hawkblue

by MalecFightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecFightwood/pseuds/MalecFightwood
Summary: “That’s why you never wanted me to meet Jessica Hawkblue! Wait, was there ever a Jessica Hawkblue?”There was.





	Jessica Hawkblue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know that it was implied that Alec made Jessica Hawkblue up, but I figured this would be kind of funny. This is my first story on Ao3 and my first Malec/Shadowhunters fanfic. Kindness is my favourite. I don't own any of the characters.

“That’s why you never wanted me to meet Jessica Hawkblue! Wait, was there ever a Jessica Hawkblue?”  
There was.  
**  
Alec and Magnus were enjoying a stroll through New York, the sun had set and the sky was lit up by the stars.

“Max punched you in the face?” Magnus snorted.

“Accidentally. I guess that’s what I get for sneaking up on him. Kid’s got a mean right hook.”

“Well he did learn from the best. His big brother is great with his hands.” Magnus winked and Alec turned bright red, but smiled at his boyfriend.

“Alec?” Said a voice from behind them. The two men turned around to see a tall woman with long brown hair walking towards them.

“Jessica.” Alec replied, an awkward expression creeping onto his face.

“It’s been so long.” Jessica exclaimed, reaching up to hug the tall shadowhunter.

“Yeah, really long.” He said, awkwardly hugging her back.

“How have you been?” She said, squeezing Alec’s arm, not seeming to notice Magnus standing next to him.

“Uh, yeah not bad.” He looked over at Magnus. “Uh, this is Magnus Bane. Magnus, this is Jessica Hawkblue.”

Magnus smirked and gave Alec a knowing look. He had heard all of the stories about Jessica Hawkblue. How Alec met her in a park one day when he was 15, when he and Jace took Max to the playground. He heard all about how Alec thought he could like Jessica, despite the fact that she was a mundane, and he didn’t have a lot of patience for mundane’s, she was nice, kind of funny and pretty, he guessed. Magnus knew about the time Jessica told Alec that she loved him and Alec froze and said thank you. Magnus also knew about the time that Alec decided that it wasn’t fair to Jessica or himself to keep the relationship going if he didn’t feel anything more than friendship for her and called their relationship off. According to Alec, he ended up with a nice handprint to the face after that.

“It’s nice to meet you Magnus.” Jessica smiled and held her hand out.

“And you, Miss Hawkblue.” Magnus shook her hand.

“Anyway, Alec,” Jessica turned back to the taller man. “You have siblings right? Izzy, Max and Chase? How are they?”

“Jace, yeah they’re good.” Alec looked so uncomfortable, he really wanted to get out of this situation.

Magnus, picking up on this, looked at his watch and then stepped in. “Alexander it is getting late and we did promise Izzy, Jace and Clary we would bring them dinner.”

“Right, yeah. We should go.” Alec said, thankful that Magnus caught onto his discomfort.

“Clary? Is that your girlfriend?” Jessica asked.

“What? No!” Alec had a confused look, why did everyone always assume Clary was his girlfriend.

“Oh, so you don’t have a girlfriend then?” Jessica asked with a smirk, grabbing onto the outsides of Alec’s jacket.

Alec stepped back very quickly. “Uh, no I don’t, but I-“

“Well, in that case, you should call me sometime.” Jessica pulled out her phone,

Alec looked at Magnus who was trying with everything he had to supress his laughter.

“Jessica, I don’t have a girlfriend. I have a boyfriend.” Alec said and moved his eyes over to Magnus.

It looked as though it took a minute for her to process what he was actually saying before she finally got it. “Oh.” Her eyes went wide. “You two are..” She stuttered, pointing between the two of them.

The two men nodded.

“Wow, I’m totally embarrassed.” Jessica smacked a hand to her forehead.

“It’s fine, really.” Alec said, Magnus was still trying not to laugh.

“I’m gonna go, it was nice to see you, Alec, and it was good to meet you, Magnus.” She said, walking away from the two men.

“And you, Miss Hawkblue.” Magnus called out after her. Once she was out of earshot, magnus let out the loud rumble of laughter he had been holding in.

Alec snickered. “It’s not that funny.”

“Oh my dear Alexander, that’s where you’re wrong.” Magnus said, taking Alec’s hand.

“Why does everyone think that I’m with clary?” Alec asked rhetorically as the two made their way back to the loft.

**Author's Note:**

> This is real shorter than I thought it would be, sorry about that. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
